


Would you let me be your pet

by Cxged_Bird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Hannibal is tipsy, I have not written anything in years, M/M, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxged_Bird/pseuds/Cxged_Bird
Summary: Will goes out to drinks with his coworkers after a hard case, and Hannibal decides this is a good chance to try and woo Will with a song. All poor Will wants to do is go home to his dogs and forget the night ever happened.





	Would you let me be your pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I could not get this song out of my head after hearing it so I decided to write a small drabble to go with it. I have not written anything in years, so this was a trip. Please no flames. I have no beta reader so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Here's the link to the song Hannibal is singing.
> 
> https://youtu.be/jouzsdzhwNA

Will wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this. Going out to drink with his coworkers was troublesome. Even more troublesome that both Alana and Hannibal had come with. Hannibal had made some sort of comment that it would be good for Will to get out and socialize with actual humans instead of going home and being with his dogs, and Alana had agreed with him, so here he was, trying his best to disappear into his seat.

Zeller and Price had already knocked back a few beers, while Katz had finished just one, pacing herself better than the boys, and they chatted away about the ripper case. Will sipped at his beer, not one for social interaction like this.

Hannibal chatted with Alana, what they were talking about, Will didn't know. He tried to stay focused on his beer. As time went on, everyone besides Will had more to drink and all where borderline tipsy if not already drunk, Zeller and Pirce. He didn't notice the look Hannibal was giving him, or that the elder man had noticed that the bar they happened to be in had a karaoke machine in it.

Katz was the first to notice it, and the first to pick a song. Will wondered if anyone would notice if he just went to the bathroom and never came back from it.  Thankfully no one was pressuring Will to get up on stage and sing anything, but what Will didn't know was that Hannibal had something much worse planned for the poor man.

Hannibal was tired of trying to get Will attention the normal way, no, he needed to do something much showier. Sure, he had several murders under his belt where he showed off his affection towards Will, but with the alcohol in him, that didn't seem like enough. Perhaps it was the alcohol taking over, after all he had enough to drink to make him tipsy, a lapse of judgment on his part. It didn't help that Alana was urging him to try out the karaoke machine as well. Finishing the rest of his beer, Hannibal got up and headed to the stage. Looking at the song book, Hannibal couldn't help but grin at the song he had found.

It was perfect, the others perhaps wouldn't remember what was about to happen with how much they had to drink, but he knew Will would, the man had only one beer in him so far and had hardly touched his second one.  The song started out slowly, Will didn't pay much mind to it at first, but then Hannibal started to sing along.

 

**"Oh yes, I know that you're not interested, I see**

**And I should let you go your way, that would be most mature of me**

**But I've thought for oh so long and had the best idea yet**

**That you and I would get along if you would let me be your pet..."**

 

Will nearly choked on his beer at the first set of lyrics. Just what was Hannibal thinking. 

**"I'd be the kind to follow everywhere**

**You'd run your fingers through my hair**

**Hold me close when you've had a fright**

**And let me in your bed when it's cold at night**

**You'd rub me real nice behind my ears**

**And sing me songs after you've had a couple beers**

**Give me treats when I've done something right**

**And let me in your bed when it's cold at night**

Will knew Alana and Hannibal where close, but he did not know they were this close. He wanted to run, he didn't want to hear about what they did behind closed doors. But then Zeller spoke up

"Sounds like Hannibal wants to be your dog Will." He jested at the other man.

" **Oh yes, and if my offer smacks of servitude**

**I only need remind you true love's course has yet to run real smooth**

**So now if you will let me near you all the night and day**

**Well, you will on your own see I do plenty more than sit or stay..."**

Will sunk lower into his chair. Was it possible to feel this embarrassed? He could feel his entire face was red by this point. Could his ears turn red from blushing so much, he was sure that even the tips of them where bright red by this point. Hannibal continued to sing, not taking his eyes off Will the whole time.

"Man Will, I knew Hannibal liked you, but I didn't know you two had this sort of relationship!"  Price laughed before downing the rest of his beer and getting another one from the bar.

 

**"I'd be the kind to follow everywhere**

**You'd run your fingers through my hair**

**Hold me close when you've had a fright**

**And let me in your bed when it's cold at night**

**You'd rub me real nice behind my ears**

**And sing me songs after you've had a couple beers**

**Give me treats when I've done something right**

**And let me in your bed when it's cold at night"**

Will was sure he was going to die of embarrassment by this point. He snuck a glance over at Alana to see what her reaction to this. He had been sure her and Hannibal had some sort of relationship going on. Much to his dismay, Alana had a rather amused look on her face as she sipped at her wine, all while watching Hannibal who still had his eyes on Will.

**"Oh yes, and you could ask me where's my sense of pride**

**And I would tell you I've not had one since I met you last July**

**So now you see that it is rather foolish to give up**

**All of the perks and all the benefits if I were your spaniel pup..."**

Yup, Will was sure he had died and ended up in his own special sort of hell. There was no way Hannibal could be up on that stage singing this sort of song while maintaining eye contact with Will in the real world. He glanced around looking for the raven stag. Surely this was a cruel cruel dream and that dreaded beast would show up at any moment...

"Damn Will, what do you and Hannibal do during those 'sessions' of yours" Katz laughed

**"You'd rub me real nice behind my ears**

**And sing me songs after you've had a couple beers**

**Give me treats when I've done something right**

**And let me in your bed, would you let me in your bed, if you'd let me in your bed when it's cold at night..."**

Finally, the song was over, perhaps now he could escape. Hannibal came down from the stage as if nothing had happened. He resumed his previous conversation with Alana glancing at Will now and then. By this point, Will decided to down the rest of his beer and grab a shot of whiskey from the bar. If he drank enough surely, he wouldn't remember this in the morning... Right??

 


End file.
